Railroad track supports and guides the loads of locomotives and cars. The quality of the track determines the permissible wheel loads, speeds, safety and dependability. Track is generally constructed in the U.S. of rail segments which rest on tie plates supported by tics embedded in a substrate of rock fragments on a subgrade or roadbed. Track is also laid on a concrete bed with formed plinths which project upward from the foundation and support the tie plates and rails. Rail support varies in stiffness, and local deformations in the roadbed create widely varying dynamically applied loads which rapidly wear track components including rails, tie plates, tics, fastenings and ballast. For example, on a concrete rail bed, in addition to wear on the tie plates, tie plate anchor studs and rail clips, the supporting surface of the plinth becomes fractured and must be restored before installing new tie plates with new anchoring studs and rail clips. Restoration of the plinths is an expensive and time consuming process which requires removal of the rail section and tie plates, and reconditioning of the plinth bearing surface, which can keep the railroad out of service for an extended period of time.